


What It's Like Being Your Boyfriend

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x18, Introspection, M/M, Selbstbeobachtung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn mandeinFreund ist." Dieser Satz, den Kurt ihm während ihres Streites in 3x17'Dance With Somebody' / 'Houston, Wir Haben Ein Problem!'an den Kopf wirft, lässt Blaine keine Ruhe, auch lange nachdem der Schmerz über den vermeintlichen Betrug verheilt ist.Gedanken von Blaine – vom Zeitablauf her, in etwa in Episode 3x18'Choke' / 'Am Ende Aller Kräfte'angesiedelt. Ausgelöst durch einen Satz von Puck.





	What It's Like Being Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/gifts).
  * A translation of [What It's Like Being Your Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511076) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Dieser Oneshot ist keine fehlende Szene im klassischen Sinn, sondern eher eine Art Introspektion. Gedanken zum Thema Genderstereotype und klassischer Rollenverteilung in einer Beziehung. Ein Thema, das flaming muse immer wieder unter den Nägeln brennt , und das auch in ['Being Kurt Hummel'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7993114/chapters/18294562) eine wichtige Rolle spielt. 
> 
> Ich widme diesen Oneshot der wunderbaren [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die seit Neuestem meine Beta-Leserin ist und hier gleich schon prima Arbeit geleistet hat. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, meine Liebe. <3 <3 <3

 

 

"Musstest du ihm Blumen schenken, als ihr euch versöhnt habt? Bei mir funktioniert das immer, wenn ein Mädchen sauer auf mich ist. Stofftiere gehen auch. Die lieben sie."

"Hast du Kurt schon zum Abschlussball eingeladen? Ich wette, du hast es richtig schön romantisch gemacht!"

"Es würde dich nicht umbringen, mal zu lächeln. Es würde dich auch nicht umbringen, wenn Kurt dir nicht mehr deine Klamotten raussucht."

"Ich bin froh, dass Kurt dir für unseren Jungsabend frei gegeben hat. Ich musste Rachel versprechen zum Ausgleich morgen mit ihr brunchen zu gehen. Mein Ding ist das nicht – brunchen. Wer will schon weniger Mahlzeiten am Tag haben?"

"Ihr habt mir gezeigt, was es bedeutet ein Mann zu sein, und nicht nur die letzte Nacht über, sondern seit vier Jahren. Ja, sogar du, Blaine"

Blaine ist an Kommentare dieser Art gewöhnt, auch wenn sie ihm manchmal bitter aufstoßen. Er hat sie seit seiner Kindheit gehört; es ist nichts Neues. Er hat gelernt, sie zu schlucken, manchmal sogar mit einem Lächeln, ganz gleich, wie bitter sie auch schmecken.

_"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn man dein Freund ist."_

Dieser Satz, den Kurt ihm während des Streits – von dem Blaine hofft, dass es der schlimmste war, den sie in ihrem Leben je haben werden – an den Kopf wirft, lässt Blaine keine Ruhe, auch lange nachdem der Schmerz über den vermeintlichen Betrug verheilt ist.

Unter diesem Aspekt hat er bisher nicht über ihre Beziehung nachgedacht, aber nachdem Kurt die Worte gesagt hat, bleiben sie ihm im Gedächtnis. Sie gären vor sich hin. Sie liegen ihm schwer im Magen, denn er weiß, dass er und Kurt sehr verschieden sind und dass sie auch so wahrgenommen werden. Und nachdem er die Worte gehört hat, kann er verstehen, wieso es für Kurt manchmal nicht leicht ist, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass es so ist, er hat es sich nicht ausgesucht, aber er kann es verstehen.

Blaine ist den Jungs im Glee Club viel näher als Kurt. Er ist einer von ihnen; willkommen, mit ihnen abzuhängen auf eine Art, wie Kurt es nie war. Obwohl.... wenn Blaine darüber nachdenkt, dann ist er nicht sicher, ob das daran liegt, dass er durch die Jahre an der Dalton eine Affinität zu Hetero-Jungs hat, die Kurt nicht hatte **,** und ob im Vergleich dazu Kurts Umgang mit den Mädchen den Unterstellungen durch seine Umgebung geschuldet, oder zu einem gewissen Teil selbstgewählt ist.

Viele Mädchen finden Blaine attraktiv und das bedeutet, dass keiner zweimal darüber nachdenken muss, wenn es darum geht, ihn als Tony zu casten und vor ein Publikum zu stellen.

Aber auch einige der Jungs finden ihn attraktiv, und dass Sebastian ihm so vehement nachgestellt hat, hat Kurt womöglich härter getroffen und sehr viel mehr Unsicherheiten in ihm geweckt, als nur die Angst, seinen Freund zu verlieren.

Von Kindesbeinen an sind Blaine ein freundliches Lächeln, perfekte Manieren und eine Aversion gegen Streit anerzogen worden. Er tut fast immer, was man ihm sagt, macht keinen Ärger und ist ein Team-Player. Und so sehr er es auch liebt, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, muss er es doch nie erzwingen. Es ergibt sich einfach von selbst.

Blaine bekommt die Duette mit Rachel, die früher fraglos entweder Finn oder Kurt gehört haben. Er bekommt den Solopart nicht etwa, weil seine Fähigkeiten für ein spezielles Lied perfekt wären, sondern weil er ganz allgemein einfach ein sehr viel besserer Performer ist als Finn, Sam oder Artie. So gut, dass selbst Finn eifersüchtig auf ihn war.

Er kann verstehen, wieso das alles es Kurt schwer macht. Denn Blaine wird so ganz anders und vor allem so viel leichter akzeptiert als Kurt, wo Kurt selbst doch immer nur als er selbst akzeptiert werden will.

Er kann verstehen, dass die Art, wie der Glee Club Blaine willkommen geheißen hat, Kurt das Gefühl gibt, im Vergleich dazu immer und immer wieder übersehen zu werden. Er kann verstehen, wieso seine Freundschaften, seine Flirts und seine Soli in Kurt das Gefühl auslösen, in einem Club, der ursprünglich 'seiner' war, an den Rand gedrängt oder ignoriert zu werden, wenn sein eigener Freund – auch schwul, auch ein Performer, auch ein Opfer von Mobbing in der Vergangenheit – so ganz anders behandelt wird.

Aber die Sache ist die...... die Sache, die wächst und wächst und vor sich hinbrodelt, wenn er nachts darüber nachdenkt..... dass nämlich auch Kurt keine Ahnung hat, wie es ist, _sein_ Freund zu sein. Er kann es nicht wissen, denn er sitzt _drinnen_ und schaut mit seinen wunderschönen Augen heraus, aber Blaine weiß nur zu gut, wie schwer es ist, der andere Part dieser Beziehung zu sein.

Blaine mag wohl besser befreundet sein mit den Jungs, aber Kurt ist derjenige, den die Mädchen zu ihren Pyjama-Partys einladen, als sei er eine von ihnen, während Blaine bei den Jungstreffen eher ein Anhängsel ist oder eine 'weniger männliche' Zugabe.

Und Blaine bekommt zwar diese Duette und Soli, aber er singt unproblematische, populäre Songs. Wenn Kurt mit Rachel singt, dann ist das eine Meisterklasse darin, was unglaubliche Stimmen und angeborenes Talent fertigbringen können. Kurt muss wirklich manchmal im Hintergrund auf seinem Stuhl sitzen, während Blaine vor der Gruppe steht, aber wenn Kurt selbst die Bühne betritt, dann schaut die ganze Welt auf ihn und sein außergewöhnliches Talent. Wenn Blaine singt, singt er das Solo in einem Lied. Wenn Kurt singt, _verkörpert_ er das Lied, er strahlt auf wie der Stern, der er ist, und alles und jeder verblasst im Vergleich dazu.

Blaine hat zwar die Rolle des Tony bekommen, weil er eher der gängigen Vorstellung von Maskulinität entspricht, aber er musste hart arbeiten und scheitern und noch härter arbeiten, um jedes Detail seiner Rolle richtig hinzukriegen. Sein Regisseur hat ihm vorgeworfen, er könne Tonys Gefühle nicht verstehen. Er hat seine Choreographie vermasselt. Kurt dagegen ist in seiner Rolle geradezu aufgegangen, so als hätte er sie selbst geschrieben **,** und in jeder Szene, die er hatte, hat er die anderen an die Wand gespielt.

Blaine kann zwar tragen, was er will, ohne einen Slushie abzubekommen, aber Kurt kann in die Schule kommen in einem gewagten, fabelhaften Outfit und die Mädchen scharen sich um ihn und machen ihm Komplimente; Blaine versucht mal etwas minimal anderes – ein knalliges Hemd, eine neue Krawatte, einen gemusterten Sweater – und wird von Santana oder Coach Sylvester oder gar seinem eigenen Bruder gefragt, ob Kurt ihn einkleidet, denn offensichtlich kann das keinesfalls sein eigener Modegeschmack sein.

Blaine hat sich langsam eingefügt, Freundschaften geschlossen, ist in die meisten der kleinen Glee Club Grüppchen so viel leichter reingerutscht als Kurt, aber er weiß, dass Kurt hart dafür gearbeitet hat, ihre Herzen für einen schwulen Freund überhaupt erst zu öffnen. Blaine weiß auch, dass seine gute Stimme und seine anständige Arbeitsmoral noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass einer von ihnen – von Rachel über Artie bis hin zu Mr Schuester – ihn Kurt vorziehen würde, wenn es wirklich darauf ankäme; jedenfalls nicht auf Dauer.

Es ist nicht leicht für Blaine, Kurts Freund zu sein, denn er wird immer beurteilt in seiner Beziehung zu Kurt. Nie wird seine eigene Persönlichkeit gesehen. Es ist wahr, die Leute haben Vorurteile über Kurt aufgrund seiner Stimme und seines Benehmens, aber aus den gleichen Gründen haben sie auch Vorurteile über Blaine und seine Rolle in dieser Partnerschaft.

Sie unterstellen, dass Blaine der Mann ist, der Stärkere, der weniger Gefühlsbetonte, wo sie doch beide Männer sind und beide ihre Stärken haben und Blaine derjenige ist, der tagtäglich sein Herz auf der Zunge trägt, weil er einfach nicht anders lieben kann.

Sie unterstellen, dass Blaine derjenige ist, der die Grenzen überschreitet, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Sie unterstellen, dass Blaine das Sagen hat und entscheidet, wann, wo und wie sie es tun, dass Blaine der erste ist, wenn es darum geht, sich auszuziehen oder einen Blumenstrauß als Geschenk zu kaufen. Sie unterstellen, dass Kurt derjenige auf Knien ist, der um mehr bettelt und Blaine für immer und ewig oben ist, der der austeilt, und nicht empfängt.

Und sie liegen alle so falsch.

Zumindest liegen sie oft ziemlich falsch, denn keiner von ihnen erfüllt die eine oder die andere Rolle. Sie passen nicht deshalb so gut zusammen, weil sie maskulin und feminin sind, sondern weil sie sie selbst sind. Und das ist das einzige was zählt.

_"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn man dein Freund ist."_

Kurt fällt auf. Er steht auf eigenen Füßen und kann sein Lächeln und seine Berührungen in der Öffentlichkeit kontrollieren. Kurt geht stolz und hoch erhobenen Hauptes und dazu trägt er, was immer er möchte, singt, was immer er möchte, ist, was immer er sein will, so lange er sich selbst treu bleibt. Kurt ist immer Kurt.

Und Blaine sieht ihm dabei zu; und das Herz klopft ihm bis zum Hals und er ist so verblüfft und voller Liebe, dass er manchmal kaum klar denken kann.

Und doch wird Blaine als der 'Kumpel' angesehen, der zufrieden ist, wenn er mit den anderen Jungs in Glee abhängen kann, der zwar manchmal eine Fliege trägt, aber niemals kniehohe Stiefel und der sich deshalb die männlichen Soli verdient hat. Denn er wird von ihnen mehr akzeptiert, weil die stereotypen Vorstellungen von Maskulinität eher auf ihn passen. Weil er in ihrer Vorstellung _fast_ hetero ist.

Wenn er darüber nachdenkt, dann fühlt er sich unglücklich und fast ein wenig beschämt deswegen.

Blaine will nicht der sogenannte Alpha-Schwule sein. Das war nie seine Absicht. Er will nicht der 'Mann' in der Beziehung sein. Die beständige Akzeptanz durch Kurts Liebe hat ihn gelehrt, dass er niemand anderes sein will, als nur Blaine, der Mensch, der er unter der Oberfläche ist, der Mensch, der er ist, wenn er mit Kurt zusammen ist. Er will er selbst sein, nur er selbst, fehlerhaft und auf der Suche nach seinem eigenen Weg.

Aber ihre Umwelt sieht etwas anderes.

Ihre Umwelt sieht etwas anderes und Blaine wird davon bestimmt, so wie sein ganzes bisheriges Leben bestimmt worden ist, durch die Erwartungen anderer an ihn.

_"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn man dein Freund ist."_

Blaine wird beurteilt noch bevor er den Mund aufmacht, er wird in eine Schublade gesteckt noch bevor er Kurts Hand ergreift und er wird akzeptiert, weil sie ihn für jemanden halten, der er gar nicht wirklich ist; nicht unter der Oberfläche.

Er wird auf eine Art akzeptiert, die Kurt verwehrt wird, aber nicht, weil die Leute sein wahres Ich mehr akzeptieren als Kurts. Tatsächlich – denkt er – akzeptieren sie ihn sogar weniger. Denn Kurt beurteilen sie wenigstens aufgrund seiner tatsächlichen Persönlichkeit.

Blaine missgönnt Kurt kein Iota des Respekts, der ihm aufgrund seiner Persönlichkeit entgegengebracht wird, aber er kann auch nicht dagegen ankämpfen, wie er selbst im Vergleich dazu wahrgenommen wird. Er wüsste nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte.

Also singt er seine Soli, weil er es liebt zu singen; und er probiert die ein oder andere neue Krawatte, weil er sich gern durch seine Kleidung ausdrückt; und er steht neben Mike oder Finn und sieht voller Stolz zu, wie Kurt jeden Tag aufs Neue auf den Fluren der McKinley strahlt und in seinen Soli und Auditions in allen Farben schillert. Er sieht zu mit Stolz und ein klein wenig Neid.

Kurt muss sich nicht anstrengen oder um Erlaubnis bitten, um anders zu sein. Niemand stellt es in Frage oder zweifelt daran. Er ist Kurt. Er tut es einfach. Er _ist._

Und Blaine..... für ihre Freunde, für den Rest der Welt – nicht für Kurt, zumindest nicht in diesem negativen Sinn, denn Kurt liebt ihn wahrhaftig, alles an ihm – ist Blaine dieser Typ, der ein guter Lead-Sänger ist und mit dem Boxsack umgehen kann, dieser Typ, der Kurts Freund ist.

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Eine kleine Erinnerung an meine LeserInnen: Kommentare sind äußerst erwünscht, ich würde mich sehr freuen von euch zu hören. Ansonsten gibt es natürlich auch noch die Möglichkeit Kudos zu geben <3 <3 <3 es ist nur ein einziger Klick ;-)**


End file.
